mbmbamfandomcom-20200213-history
Episode 170: Land Before Time But After Pizza
"The Land Before Time But After Pizza" was originally released on September 30, 2013 at 9:25 AM. Description Our celebration for the arrival of our Earth's crispest, most autumnal season continues. Grab a pumpkin, a pile of leaves and a pint of cider, and join us as -- Oh, man, that cider's just full of leaves, now. Go ahead and toss that out. Suggested Talking Points Lil' Breaking Bad, Cat School, Rice-a-Grody, Costumery, Little Caesar's Prep, City Similarities, Centaur Myths Outline Intro - Lil' Breaking Bad 04:57 - Around 2 AM every night, I am awakened by a loud cat fight. An outdoor neighbor cat enjoys coming by my window to antagonize my indoor cat. They hiss, and meow, and try to fight through the glass, making it impossible for me to sleep. Keeping the window closed and shades down doesn't help. What should I do? -- Cranky in Chicago 05:27 - The brothers' dad handles fights between Justin and Travis. 10:05 - Y - Sent in by Jennifer Chee, from Yahoo Answers user SO, who asks: I just ate some Rice A Roni that expired in 2004. Am I going to get sick? Yeah, definitely realized this after I made it and ate some. It didn't have bugs or anything i noticed. The box said "best before" not "expires" but I still feel like it's going to be bad for me to have eaten. Has anyone eaten old Rice A Roni before? :[ 13:43 - Griffin talks about Bingo 15:20 - A big hello to my favorite trio of brothers. As you know, Halloween is coming up soon, and I just got a major upheaval in my costume plan. I was going to be the Cowardly Lion in a group but my group disbanded and I'm left with no ideas what to be. My hair is teal and medium length if that helps. 21:55 - Y - Sent in by Jennifer Chee, from Yahoo Answers user Daniel, who asks: First day at Little Caesars!? Today is my first day at Little Caesars and I'm pretty nervous! I knew no one there at the orientation, plus I don't know ho to punch in! Also, they only showed us how to make one kind of pizza at the orientation, how will we all know what to make if we didn't get very much training? The store opened like a week ago.. When I get there should I just ask my boss how to do so and what to do? I don't want to look like I need constant help! Additional Details: I don't want to seem "needy." 26:54 - MZ - Sponsored by 50 Ways to Say You're Awesome. Sponsored by US Weekly Digest. Sponsored by Wise Guys Events. Sponsored by Hulu. Advertisement for Risk. 38:14 - Hey brothers! I live in Kentucky; when I talk to people outside of the state and mention where I'm from, they often assume I live with a bunch of rednecks or that I eat KFC all the time. At first, I played along with their jokes and took it in stride, but after a while these fals assumptions started to bother me. I started feeling like I should take pride in my state and try to dispel the stereotypes. Should I just let it go when it comes up in conversation or should I tell them that Kentucky is more than just KFC, bourbon, hicks, and horses? -- One Cantankerous Kentuckian 44:25 - Y - Sent in by Julie Kinn, from Yahoo Answers user Woe Is Me, who asks: Things you would like to tell non horse people? 1.Just because he's a paint doesn't mean his name is Patch. 2.No he's not being silly,he pissed off cause your acting like a retard. 3.Not his pny wont grow to be a horse. 4.I stepped in horse poop,andni don't care! 5.It's going to smell like horse it's a barn! 6.go complain somewhere else(animal activists at local fairs) What do you want to tell these people 51:37 - Housekeeping 53:43 - FY - Sent in by Kevin Kindred, from Yahoo Answers user Insert My Name, who asks: How can I let King Triton know that I think he's very sexy? Quotes Trivia Deep Cuts References & Links Category:Episodes Category:Horses Category:Cats Category:Julie Kinn